


In His Darkness

by rek88k



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rek88k/pseuds/rek88k
Summary: So finally posting something here eh?I love Javert and thought that this, sounded fittingso .yeah.also blaming kaleran for this- their beautiful writing is unsuprisingly inspiring





	

Star light, Star bright  
First star I see tonight  
But none appear in the cold, murky waters below  
Rushing, roaring  
The air dim with possibilities  
Lungs heaving gently,in the dark.

I wish I may, I wish I might  
See those lovely Stars tonight  
So many, too many  
Scarce to be counted  
By a man on the edge, prepped to fall, to swear on my life  
That those Stars may find me  
And have the wish I wish tonight.

For I wish to fall from their grace  
And out  
Of their sight,

**Author's Note:**

> also have a crappy audio recording of this if anyone is interested idk


End file.
